fantasyherofandomcom-20200215-history
The Forums
This page is about the main part of FH - the forums, where everyone goes to meet and talk. They are listed in order that they appear on the game. Forum Rules - Not much to say about this one really, this is where all the rules of the game are posted. No one seems to read them though... My Topics - Again not much to say, this is where every thread you have ever made can be found. Some people have hundreds and some people have none, it just depends on who it is. Questions - This forum is where people go to ask game questions, unfortunately many of them just ask the same questions over and over such as "how do I level up" and "how can I change my hair." There are many trolls in this forum who will try and purposely mislead new players but occasionally someone will actually post a helpful reply. There is a FAQ stickied at the top, but no one seems to read it because many of the questions they ask are answered there. A very slow forum, but good for a laugh sometimes. News/Announcements - Another forum that doesn't see much action, this is where admins post news about the game. They usually don't post much though and hardly anyone looks at this forum anyway. Strategy - Another slow moving forum like questions, but very different. Here is where people go to try and sell their accounts for unreasonable prices and look for "slaves" and constant daters. At the top is a list of the last rising champions so everyone can see who did well last term. Another thing you are sure to see here is the La Brasserie thread, everyone on it talks in French though so I have no idea what it's about. Maybe they are just discussing their days, or maybe sexting. Sometimes leaderboard players make threads here to discuss actual strategy, these are very interesting and maybe can provide insight to others. Dungeons - This is where people go to look for dungeon help, a lot of it is just complaining about other players who are "leeching" though. I don't go to this forum very much honestly. Friend Codes - This is the fastest moving forum on FH and is where people go to post their friend codes and look for new people to add for spirit. Any thread you make is sure to be bumped off the first page in minutes so be sure to check back in and bump it from time to time, or you can just post your friend code on other people's threads. Other Game Discussion - This forum is a bit like off topic but nicer, there are no trolls here and people play games like rate the person above you. There used to be a lot of dress shops where people made dresses out of emojis until Dave deleted them all. Sadly this is another very slow forum, it has gotten a bit more popular lately though. Stories - My favorite forum! Just like the name says, this is where FHers post their stories for people to read. Popular authors are Araganth, Lemons, MorningSky, and Glaze, but there are many other good stories as well. Sadly there are also some bad stories about high school and Justin Bieber, but thank goodness not as many as there are on HSH. And if a story seems too bad to believe, it might be Volta trolling from one of his many accounts XD If you read a story here that you like you can post KMP on it to let the author know to tell you when they write a new chapter, be careful though because not all authors do this. Role Playing - This is a very active forum that you either love or hate, most people hate it though. Here you can play as anything you want and act out stories with friends. You can create your own or join others, to do this you must post a bio of your character and see if the creator accepts you. There are two kinds of RPs, noob RPs and advanced RPs. Not all noob RPs are bad and if you are just starting out it can be good to try them to get used to things before joining an advanced RP. Many advanced RPs are made by members of the Cheeseballs For Harry clan such as Rain and Oraicia, but you must be very good for them to allow you to join. Off Topic - This is the most popular forum and also the hardest to get respect. If you post here watch out for Volta, he is well known for tearing noobs apart. Many others here are also very harsh towards new people or people from other forums, but they can also be very funny and smart. People talk about everything here and many arguments often occur. This is the fastest moving forum besides friend codes and you can almost always find someone to talk to here, whether you want to talk to them or not is different XD This forum is definitely worth giving a try though if you have thick skin and are not bothered easily by what other people say. Love and Relationships - Sadly this forum has been taken over by sexters and little children looking for boyfriends and girlfriends, it is probably best to just stay out of this one. One bright spot though is the Club Lez thread, this is a thread where lesbians talk but they accept everyone as long as you are respectful. Clans - The last forum on the list. Clans is where people advertise their clan and look for clans to join, many of the threads turn into arguments though. People also post the friend codes of their clans here, but this is the wrong forum for that. Many of the top clans will not accept you unless you have very high stats, but there is sure to be a clan somewhere where you can meet new people and grow stronger together.